Meet the Not So Pharoah Wizards
by Sailor Girl3
Summary: Sequel to The Hate Lists Collide.  Now that the Greek and Egyptian Gods have teamed up, they send their best heroes to Hogwarts, so that the British Wizards can be alerted to the Evil Alliance of Voldemort, Kronos, and Aphosis. Thanks, Snowflake!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah! I'm back! Tell me what to title it, and REVIEW!

By the way, if you're new to the series (Trilology, maybe?), I changed a few things in the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series (neither of which I own, otherwise I would've probably written them similarly to this fic.), being that the Lost Hero took place between the Battle of the Labrynth and the Last Olympian. It also takes place after the Red Pyramid and, now, during the Order of the Phonex (neither of which I own.) Sorry, I know this is short, but I really wanted to get it up. Now, read, review, enjoy, and I don't own anyone but Feyda in this chapter. (And yes, for Zarter fans, Zia will appear… When the insane me decides to include her!)

Annabeth POV

"I still don't see the point of this," Feyda moaned.

"We're going because the gods want us to," I sighed.

"Why do we have to fly?"

"What's wrong with flying?"

"Percy, Zeus gave you permission to fly calm down. And Thalia, you know they're scared that Zeus'll shoot them out of the sky."

"He wouldn't do that with Jason and I here," she waved me off, but Percy didn't seem so sure.

"I'm sure everything'll be fine," Mel turned from his seat in front of us. We where sitting on one of those big international planes, in the center isle. Feyda, Jason, and Bast sat in front of us. Flying to England from Cairo was no fun, but at least Thals was there to make things… interesting…

"Excuse me, sir?" she tapped a flight attendant's arm. "Is there a storm coming? My friends are a tad concerned." I snickered, knowing what she was getting at. But she said it so convincingly that it didn't draw any attention from Percy.

"No, I'm quite sure there isn't," he assured us.

"Oh, but I'm quite sure there is," and just as Thalia said this, as if by que (hint hint), a streak of lightning struck just outside the plane, barely missing us. Of course, traveling couldn't be boring with Thalia.

* * *

><p>REIVIEW, so that I finish writing the next chapter and update!<p>

Later: Sorry! I edited it so that the Kanes, Nico, and Mel all went to England before everyone else, but changed it


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own.

* * *

><p><span>3<span>rd Person POV

"Why, hello Gavin. What brings you to Hogwarts?" Albus Percivil Wilred Brian Dumbledore pulled out his desk chair and sat down, exsausted from days' worth of travel.

"The issue of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I'm afraid," the aging man sat down across from his old friend. "You recall what I've told you of our brothers in Egypt, I assume?"

"That I do."

"And some Greek mythology?"

"Of course I remember, Gavin. I was a part of it. Now, what is this about? The students arrive tomorrow, and I still need to find a professor for our other forms of magic class…" he trailed off.

"Perfect!" Gavin exclaimed. "I know just the man!"

* * *

><p><span>Crista POV<span>

Who knew acting natural could be so hard?

I mean, seriously, how natural could walking into a wall and headed to a school for magic be? My mom knew something was up when I brought home Nico, Carter, Sadie, and Mel, but this…. It just lights the candles on the cake for the end of my summer and begins the melting, walking in with a new teacher. What other explanation would people come up with when I walked though with a guy who's obviously too old to attend Hogwarts and board with him and a couple of 'exchange' students. I could already feel my social life going down the drain when they discovered who we are and why we're here.

"Crista," Mel grabbed my arm, successfully pulling me back from everyone else. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I pulled away my arm. "I'm just thinking about how, if I know Thalia and Jason Grace at all, they'll be terrorizing Percy as we speak. Nico should be glad he could come with us." (A/N: Oh Crista…. How right you are…) As it turns out, I wasn't the only one who could do magic with ease at camp- besides Hecate's kids, I mean. While we quickly discovered that Feyda had trouble tapping into his magical reserve, we also discovered that I could do Egyptian magic just as well as Carter and Sadie could when they started. But, seeing as the Romans conquered Egypt (thank you, Annabeth), we decided to check Nico, since he's half Italian. As it turns out, my hunch was right, and so Nico's with us, catching on to the Egyptian wizardry as quickly as I am.

"I sculpt shabit in my free time, Crista." Mel sighed. "I've spent hours studying human movement and auras. You're upset about something."

"It's nothing, really." I turned away, hurrying to catch up with the others. Mel can try all he likes to get it out of me. But I'll never give in.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Thanks to my reviewers! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow or early next week!

To answered any questions: I kind of messed up with The Hate Lists Collide, since I put Jason in, but I still want the threat of Kronos looming, so I rearranged the series. But, yes, I do know that the Lost Hero took place after the Last Olympian. Remember that poll I had up for awhile, about whether or not to keep Jason in it? That was when I realized my mistake. But, you guys wanted me to keep him, so I did... and this is my solution.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

"Ladies and gentleman, please do not panic at the current situation," the flight attendant said over the loudspeaker, her voice shaking as she shouted over the screams of everyone but Thalia, Jason, and I, who where all cracking up.

"THALIA, JASON, ANNABETH, YOU'D BETTER NOT HAVE PLANNED THIS!" Percy shouted, his eyes shut tight and hands clutching the arm rests for dear life.

"Oh, we didn't. But we know Dad wouldn't shoot us out of the sky, so we're laughing at everyone's terror," Thalia quietly laughed in Greek.

"Ladies and gentleman, thankfully we are very close to London's Heathrow Airport, so we will be landing within minutes. Please stow any electronic devices and carry ons beneath the seat in front of you," the flight attendant's voice quavered.

"Dang," muttered Thalia, withdrawing her headphones. "Why do airlines always have to ruin the fun?"

"Thalia," Percy leaded foreword a bit, having cheered a bit at the announcement. "You mean the dam airlines? With the dam flight attendants?" he tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't.

"I really hate those jokes," I rolled my eyes while Thalia cracked up.

"Almost….better….than…your….face…during…the…the lightning," she managed to get out. "Almost."

"You're lucky I'm restrained in multiple ways," said Percy.

"I probably am."

Third Person POV (Sorry, this was supposed to be a part of the last chapter. Oops!)

"Why, hello Gavin. What brings you to Hogwarts?" Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore pulled out his desk chair and sat down, exhausted from days' worth of travel.

"The issue of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I'm afraid," the aging man sat down across from his old friend. "You recall what I've told you of our brothers in Egypt, I assume?"

"That I do."

"And some Greek Mythology?"

"Of course I remember, Gavin, for reasons that we've discussed. Now, what is this about? The students arrive tomorrow, and I still need to find a professor for our Other Forms of Magic class…" he trailed off.

"Perfect!" Gavin exclaimed. "I know just the man!"

Harry POV

They think I'm a nutter. For telling the truth. I will never understand my own people's way of thinking.

Crista POV

By the time we reached Hogsmade, several of my friends had come by, wanting me to sit with them, but I was obliged to turn them down. For my 'cousins'.

Yes, that's our cover. Sure, Nico's more of my dad's cousin, and I don't know how I'm godly related to Mel. And don't even get me started on my 'cousinship' with Carter and Sadie. Apparently, they're my mother's grandmother's half brother's great great great uncle's great great great great great grandkids on their father's side. Sometimes, I really hate ancient history.

"Excuse me, professor?" a small boy with brunette hair opened our compartment door. "They have a carriage ready for you to go up to the castle before us students."

"Alright, I'm on my way," Mel glanced my way. "You'll keep an eye on everyone, right, Crista? Keep them in line?"

"Naturally," I rolled my eyes.

"A strict disciplinarian, like I've been."

"Mel! You aren't dying! We'll be separated _for an hour_! Just leave already!" Nico shoved Mel and his bags out of the compartment and, slamming the door, he headed back to the window seat. "Feet down. Now." he feebly kicked at Sadie's feet, up on his seat.

"No way. You can move down a bit," she popped her gum.

"It doesn't matter, we can head out to the carriages now." I said, grabbing my bag and opened the door, entering the stream of students.

"Are these the new exchange students, Miss Jones?" Professor McGonagall stopped us as we mounted the steps into the castle ten minutes later.

"Yeah, we are," Nico answered, obviously peeved that she didn't address them, but me.

"Guys, this is Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house." I said, trying to calm Nico.

"Yes. If you three will come with me, we'll sort you into your houses." she gestured for them to follow her inside.

"I'll see you guys in there," suddenly, we where separated by a sea of black cloaks, and someone was holding onto my arm.

* * *

><p>Review! And I don't own anything! Oh, by the way, I'm leaving for a vacation on thursday, and won't get back until May 1. And I won't have wifi; but I'll be hard at work on the next few chapters, and (hopefully!) the next chapter will be up on wensday. See ya when I can!<p>

SailorGirl3


	4. The Hat Talks?

I don't own.

THE THRONE OF FIRE WAS SO AWESOME! Maybe, later on, Carter and Sadie'll meet up with some trainees (Walt?) and look for the Book of Ra. We'll see. Cuz I'm not nearly done with any of this.

* * *

><p><span>Crista POV<span>

"Crista!" my friend Katie Bell suddenly stood beside me. "I didn't see you on the train! Where were you?"

"My cousins just transferred here. They're American, and my Dad's making me show them around," It was a cheesy lie, and I knew it. But it's my cover and I'm clinging to it.

"Okay…. So where are they now?"

"McGonagall took them to be sorted," I shrugged and began fighting my way inside. "We should head in. Not that we have much of a choice. Seriously, though, most everyone is in there already."

* * *

><p><span>Nico POV<span>

"Wait here," the woman Crista called 'Professor' led us to the top of a steep staircase with dozens of kids standing there. "Good evening," she looked over them imperiously. (A/N: Imagine McGonagall's usual speech.)

"Wonder who came up with those names," Sadie muttered into my ear as we followed McGonagall up more stairs and into the entrance hall we were in earlier, and I snickered.

"Shut up," Carter elbowed us both when he got the chance twenty seconds later in the Hall's middle.

"And now for the sorting," the old man in the front of the room called, and I tuned out. I'm sorry, but, in my defense, it's really boring to hear an old lady call of a bunch of names. "This year, students, is very special. We have three exchange students with us: two from our brothers inEgypt, Carter and Sadie Kane, and, from theUnited States, Nico di Angelo. Mr. di Angelo attends a school run by my friend, Chiron. More of his students will be coming later this year. Professor McGonagall, if you would be so kind as to…" he trailed off.

"di Angelo, Nico!" I came foreword and sat on the stool the way I had seen dozens of other students do.

_Ahh…. What do we have here? _I heard a voice intrude the surface of my brain, and my eyes widened in fear- Kronos.

* * *

><p><span>? POV<span>

Kane… Carter and Sadie… Kane… fromEgypt…. Where have I heard those names before?

* * *

><p><span>Crista POV<span>

Oh… I should've warned Nico that the hat talks in your brain. He's going to think that Kronos is getting into his brain!

* * *

><p><span>Thalia POV<span>

"I'm not scared of you, Jackson!"

"Well, you should be, Grace!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Can you both just be quiet for FIVE MINUTES?" Annabeth sighed, rubbing her temples. Ever since we landed, Percy has been obsessed at getting back at me. He kind of left Jason alone… probably because he didn't know how he would react.

"Seriously now, you two," Bast stopped us. "Cut it out. We'll go to the hotel, rest up, and regroup. I think more demigods are meeting us there in the next few days. Just hold out that long."

"But-" we began.

"No buts, you two! Now, what car should I borrow?"

* * *

><p>AN: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED! I've been super busy, but the next chapter is almost done and I'll have it up some time this week. Maybe. Sailing season officially began yesterday, and….. I'm sorry, but that'll take up a lot of my summer and weekends. But I'll make time to write. I promise.


	5. Discoveries

SORRY! I feel so bad, but, for the record, my summers are probably as busy as the rest of the year.

I DON'T OWN!

* * *

><p><span>Feyda POV<span>

Bast ended up picking out a black Cadillac truck **(A/N: Ninja, you'd better be reading this… Yes, this is in there for you…..)**. After a couple of hours of Bast yelling at the other drivers, we finally reached our destination: The Leaky Cauldron. "Wonderful," I muttered. "We're staying at a dump."

"Oh, come on Feyda! It doesn't look that bad!" Annabeth, always the optimist, sighed.

"It does too! Why can't we just stay there?" I whined, pointing to the 5 star hotel across the street.

"We don't have the cash. Come on!"

* * *

><p><span>Nico POV<span>

"The hat talks in your brain. Don't freak out; it isn't Kronos," that professor lady muttered. Thankfully, too, or I would've drawn my sword and scared the Hades outta everyone.

_Do not fret, young demigod. There are more your kind where you're headed….."GRYFFINDOR!"_ the hat shrieked, and dozens of kids cheered from a table with a lion banner hanging over it. Guess that's where I'm headed.

"Kane, Carter!" hopefully he won't react the way I almost did.

"_RAVENCLAW!" _I sighed, then looked at Sadie, the only student still standing with her arms crossed. Maybe, just maybe, she'll trust the hat because Carter and I did… nah.

* * *

><p><span>Sadie POV<span>

"Kane, Sadie!" why do I always have to go last?

_Why hello dear. Now, let's take a nice, deep look into your brain, shall we?" _Let's just say I freaked. The first thing that jumped into my mind was Nico's story of that titan guy invading his head. And now he's after me.

* * *

><p><span>Mia POV<span>

The centaur- Chiron- pounded his hoof. "Another new camper," Mr D said, standing, "Mia Kriegshaser, daughter of Posiedon… and Chiron has a very important announcement,

"Thousands of years ago, the goddess Hecate decided to gift man with the ability to use magic, in partnership with the Egyptian goddess Isis. All over the world, children were born with magical abilities. The servants of Hecate and Isis, as well as Hecate's children, were tasked to find them and teach them to use the power.

"When the population of witches and wizards grew, hundreds of schools were founded for the education of the children- 6 in particular stood out: Camp Half Blood, for Hecate's children; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland; Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, near Cannes, France; Durmstrang Institute in Norway; the Salem Witches' Institute; and the First Nome in Cairo, Egypt.

"As most of you know that, several weeks ago, four Greek and one Roman campers went missing, so we sent a quest with two wizards and one witch to save them. In the process, the three met two more wizards and made a startling discovery: Kronos has teamed up with Apophis, the Egyptian gods' enemy, and a dark wizard named Tom Riddle- or, as he is now called, Lord Voldemort-" Chiron barely got the name out before I involuntarily hissed.

"Do you have something to add, Ms. Kregshaer?" Mr. D asked and several people snickered.

"He killed a friend of mine and nearly killed another," I said, remembering Cedric and Harry, "a few months ago."

"During the Triwizard Tournament last school year, one student from each Durmstrang, Beaxbatons, and Hogwarts were drawn, and, somehow, a second student from Hogwarts was drawn. The two Hogwarts students, 17 year old Cedirc Digooory and 14 year old Harry Potter, took an unplanned visit to see Voldemort- well, planned by his spy at the school, I suppose. Cedric was killed and Harry barely survived. Where you a classmate of theirs, Mia?"

"Yes," I was barely able to whisper. "From what I gather, attending Hogwarts was what protected me from monsters."

Chiron nodded. "I need to meet with the cabin leaders and the second in commands in five minutes."

"Mia," said a girl who sat at the table next to mine as she leaned over. "I'm Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter. Since you and your brother, Percy, are the only ones in your cabin, you'll need to come to the meeting."

"Alright. Where do we go?"

"The Big House. In fact, I'm going to start heading there now," we both stood, as well as another girl farther down Katie's table.

"Mind if I follow you?"

"Not at all."

"Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are headed to Hogwarts, as well as Mel, Feyda, and Crista," Chiron announced. "A group of campers- all of you- will be sent out to meet them, four every two days. We'll have to draw names for who gets to go when," we all sat around a ping pong table somewhere deep inside the Big House.

"Maybe Mia should head to Hogwarts when the first group leaves," suggested a blonde boy.

"But she has absolutely no idea how to fight, Malcolm!" Katie protested.

"Remember how well Prissy does? Maybe she'll catch on just as quickly," someone lese contradicted.

"Besides, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, AND Nico are all there. She'll be fine," another reasoned.

"Mia, would you be alright getting training at the school?" Katie's sister Miranda asked.

"Sure," I shrugged, not really caring. Sixth year at Hogwarts wouldn't be that bad. I've heard that we get a lot of free time.

"Then it's decided. Mia and…..Travis and Conner and…. Katie will all be sent out in the morning," Chiron read the names off of slips of paper he drew from a hat. "Mia'll go straight to Hogwarts, Travis, Conner, and Katie to a hotel nearby that everyone else is staying at, waiting for all of you to come. Next will be Clarisse and…. Pollux and…. Chris and…. Mark, then Malcolm and… Silena…. And Drew… and Beckendorf. Anyone left will go after them," we all nodded. "I suggest you four get packing."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry. Again. Which do you prefer; long waits and long chapters (like this) or short waits and short chapters?

Dobby's Reincarnation (x2):Sorry, my computer must've done that on its own. I'll fix it. Crista is British, so no…. she lived in the US until she was five, then moved ( I literally just came up with that). Crista's 15 (in this story. In the last one, she's 14.) Feyda's 16.

Erin Hunters 4 Ever (x2): Later…. Typo, sorry…..she does…. Maybe later on…. It's fine. I knew a lot of people didn't review, I'm just glad you are now!

CheyRainAwesomeness (x3)

AnimalCharmer11 (x2): Hey! I'll try to put them in. I've been reading a lot more romance lately.

Ansa88 (x2):Yeah, and it scares the Hades out of Percy


	6. Chapter 6

Sadie POV

"Look, I don't know how you got into my head, but I want you out and I want you out now!" I hissed.

_What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?_

"Ms. Kane, the hat talks in your head," the professor who stood to my right whispered in response.

"Oh."

"GRIFFINDOR!" it cried, and was plucked from my head. I slid onto the bench beside Nico.

"**To our newcomers," said** the old guy with the white beard **in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To old hands- welcome back. There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!" **(Anything bold is JKR, BK 5 pg 208- I really wanted to get this posted and couldn't think on any better way to say it!)

"Awesome!" Nico cried as she began to fill his plate. "Shadow-OW!" Throwing him a look, I had stomped on his foot- hard.

"I'm, sorry, this is going to sound really weird, but do I know you?" a girl about fifteen asked from farther down the table. She had short, black hair, amber eyes, and looked really familiar…. Zoey? No….Zenda? No….. Zea- close, very close….

"Zia?"

* * *

><p>I know it's really short, but I wanted to end it like this and update because I felt bad for making you guys wait for nearly two months. I had writer's block. I'm surprised no one asked if Zia was coming into this… In Hate Lists, greekgeek105 asked…. And now you all find out why, in chapter 11, Crista said that the name Rashid sounded familiar… This is why! I'm so glad to finally have this happen- I've had it planned since I put that in there! Review so that you get on the list!<p>

Dobby's Reincarnation (x3)- I'll try…. Probably won't succeed…. So don't get your hopes up too high.

Rose of Dark Life (x2)

Erin Hunters 4 Ever (x2)

CheyRainAwesomeness (x3)

AnimalCharmer11 (x2)

Ansa88 (x2)


	7. Chapter 7

"How do we know each other?" Zia asked as she moved closer, down the bench.

"We- well, us and Carter- met when I literally ran into you at the Metropolitan Museum in New York. You saved us from Setquet, and then took us to the first Nome. Remember?"

Zia closed her eyes, obviously trying. "Vaguely."

"You remember Isklander, right?"

"Yes, of course! He's like a father to me."

"Was."

"Excuse me?"

"He _was _like a father to you- wait, no one told you?"

"Told me what?"

"I shouldn't say."

"Sadie Kane…" she threatened.

"Isklander died last December," Sadie blurted, then clasped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry," she quietly said, laying a hand on the mourning girl's. Zia, bowing her head, was quiet for a moment. "He sent you here so that Desjardins wouldn't find out that you're Nephthys' host." Sadie whispered the last.

"No," her eyes snapped open. "It's impossible."

"No it isn't. Everyone present near the summoning through the Rosetta Stone now hosts or hosted a god released. My dad got Osiris, Amos got Set-" Zia hissed at this –"not anymore. I host Isis, and Carter, Horus. So that leaves Nephthys for you," I continued to whisper.

"Wait- you know each other?" Nico asked.

"Yeah- I'll explain later."

* * *

><p>"Umbridge's a piece of work, isn't she?" commented Nico as they left the hall with Zia, Crista, and their friends Katie, Angelina, and Alicia.<p>

"Yeah, no kidding," Crista snorted. "Remember that bit about not making progress for the heck of it?"

"What'd she mean by all of that?" Sadie asked.

"I think- now, I could be wrong, but I think she was saying, in a billion more words, that the Ministry has infiltrated Hogwarts," Alicia sighed.

* * *

><p>It was a dark room. The only source of light was a fireplace behind a long, rectangular table. At said table, three men sat; one, at the end, was bald and had flawless white skin, flanked on either side by a chubby faced man with curly grey hair and another, much younger, with a pale scar cutting across his face.<p>

"Is there any news from the retched brats' camp, Kronos?" asked the bald man.

"I have," the young man responded, looking down at the small, silver charm bracelet on his wrist. It held a single charm: a scythe. "Sixteen demigods, including our informant, have been sent to Hogwarts, in addition to the three already there."

"And the two Kane brats," hissed the last. "They must be exterminated. If you will not help my forced and I take the castle, this alliance is over, and you will never get the third piece to your flummox, nor the pieces of the Book of Ra needed to take down Zeus, Albus Dumbledore, and Ra himself!'

"Peace, Apophis," the bald man drummed long, tapered fingers on the table's edge. "We have agreed to combine forces, have we not?"

"I doubt your sincerity," growled Apophis.

Kronos laughed, "As you should," he quickly sobered. "But, you forget, two of Zeus' own blood are in that castle- at least one, if not two children of every Olympian. And _Jackson_," he said the last word with much scorn. "And Voldemort's Potter and Dumbledore are both there. We won't be backing out anytime soon."

"But," he paused, looking straight into the eyes of the listener, "first, we have an unwanted guest."

* * *

><p>Separated by hundreds of miles, Crista, Nico, and Feyda all awoke drenched in a cold sweat.<p>

* * *

><p>Yes, the crazy me has decided to include Zia FINALLY! I had written, somewhere, the beginnings of a fic about Zia at Hogwarts, which I MIGHT post AFTER this is completed (as long as my plans don't change too much, we're about half way through this! ), but before the sequel (which I will begin as soon as I finish typing this! ). Tell me what you think of this- it's another idea I haven't seen anywhere- 923/11. Just so that no one thinks I'm using another's idea when I post it (that is, if someone else decides to do one like that…).


	8. The DA

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Sadie Kane cried out in frustration. "If I wanted to get something, why wouldn't I just I-ei it? Or, if I wanted to open something, W'peh it?"

"Because this is a different form of magic," Zia hissed. "Now, would you please _shut up_? I'm surprised we aren't already discovered!" Nico, Carter, and Sadie had recently completed their first month of school at Hogwarts, and were struggling with the other magic.

"Can we just change the subject?" begged Nico.

"Fine. How about the DA thing?" Crista suggested.

"What do we need to know from you, besides the location? Which you've told us," Sadie asked.

"The fact that we don't know how they're going to react to us when we crash the meeting," Carter pointed out, "is a pretty big blank."

"Oh please," his sister waved him off. "We'll have Nico shadow travel us out if anything happens."

Crista fidgeted in her hard chair. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is?"

"Wait," Zia looked up from her homework, alarmed. "Something's wrong. Someone's listening."

"It's probably nothing, Zia," said Sadie.

"I feel a presence," Nico announced. "Whoever you are, show yourself!"

"Shhh!" the librarian, Irma Prince, came around a corner to shush them.

When she was gone, Zia frowned, saying, "Let's leave, anyway. Whoever it is, they're still nearby."

"I just have a bad feeling about this year," Crista said as they gathered up their books.

* * *

><p>Hidden behind a bookshelf, Draco Malfoy laughed to himself. <em>Oh Crista, <em>he thought. _The things you enable me to do._

* * *

><p>"Alright then, guys," Harry Potter looked over his 'class'. "Today we'll be working on-"<p>

The door loudly creaked open on the far side of the spacious room.

"'Ello everyone," Sadie strode into the room, her brother and Nico following close behind. "We want in."

"What she means to say," Carter stepped forward, throwing Sadie a look, "is that we think we can help you get ready for your upcoming war."

"Err… hold on a sec," Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione and dragged them aside.

"We can't let them in, mate," Ron immediately hissed. "There's something wrong with them…"

"Like what, Ronald?" Hermione whispered. "They're exchange students who probably have a different curriculum! I get a bad vibe off them, too, but we can learn a lot from them. I say we let them in."

"I agree, Ron, but let's sit on it for awhile, see how it plays out, yes?" Turning to the exchange students and raising his voice a tad, Harry said, "You're in as long as you help."

"Of course," Nico said, and the others nodded.

"Then let's begin with disarming."

* * *

><p>"Nico! Crista! Wait up!" a soft voice called after the demigods as they followed the passageway headed back to Gryffindor Tower.<p>

"Luna? What's up?" Nico turned.

"I know you're demigods."

"What?" she now had Crista's full attention as well.

"I've thought for quite some time, but tonight confirmed it. Apollo and Hades, correct?"

"Zeus almighty! How did you know?" Nico asked.

"Wait. Blonde hair, grey eyes, Ravenclaw- you're Athena's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me earlier."

"Sorry. I'm guessing that you heard about what's going on?" Nico apologized, and nodded.

"Chiron told everyone right after I left- one of my half siblings IMed me," by that point, the trio had reached the Fat Lady, and Zia, Sadie, and Carter.

"Luna? What brings you here?" Zia asked.

"Just leaving," she answered lightly. "See you later!"

"What was that about?" Carter looked after the skipping girl, her long curls bouncing.

"We'll explain later," Crista promised. "But, right now, we need to talk to Amos."

* * *

><p>"The Book of Ra, you say?" Amos Kane confirmed, grimacing when Nico and Crista nodded. "Oh, this is bad."<p>

"What? Why?" asked Carter. He, Sadie, Nico, Crista, and Zia had Iris Messaged Carter and Sadie's uncle, Amos, to ask about the book, as Mel was occupied with teaching.

"If Apophis, Voldemort, or Kronos get their hands on it," Amos cringed at the thought, "they'll be powerful enough to overthrow the gods."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A nice, long chapter for you. I've got a good chunk of the next chapter written, so next weekend, maybe? Reviews are appreciated.**

**Percabeth girl**

**Kgirl **

**Dobby's Reincarnation (x3)**

**Rose of Dark Life (x2)**

**Erin Hunters 4 Ever (x2)**

**CheyRainAwesomeness(x4)**

**Animalcharmer11 (x2)**

**Ansa88 (x2)**


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Amos," Carter slowly began, "has anyone found the box yet?"

"Yes. Jaz, Felix, Julian, Alyssa- we even have someone flying in from Ireland tomorrow…"

"We need you guys to find the Book of Ra," Crista blurted. "So many people have already died because of Voldemort, and… he has to be stopped."

"We'll do our best," Amos swore.

"Alyssa! Give me back Snow!" a young voice cried, followed by a loud crash.

"I have to go. I'll have Jaz start researching this afternoon," Amos sighed, getting up. "Alyssa! Felix! Get down here!"

It wasn't possible for anyone else to feel the same joy Harry Potter felt. Sure, he was off the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but he could finally get away from one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, ranting about how she couldn't find any reference to the Students of Chiron at Long Island, New York anywhere, and he would be able to keep up with the DA. Even just being back at Hogwarts made Harry feel better about he Ministry and Umbridge and the feeling of invasion- that is, until he walked into the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor Table was pushed back roughly fourteen feet, making room for a new, much smaller table near the front. In addition, there were two new place settings between Professor Dumbledore and that new professor who insisted that everyone call him Professor Mel.

"The Students of Chiron and Long Island," whispered Hermione in awe. At the short table sat twenty two teenagers, all of whom had vaguely Grecian features. Suddenly, they all burst out laughing at something two boys with short, curly brown hair had said.

Someone brushed past, but Hermione didn't break from her frozen state of mind. She had always been able to go to the library to find whatever she wanted to know. Her world was crashing down around her, as she finally realized that she couldn't find out anything about Chiron's students from the library- and that she wouldn't.

Crista, Carter, Sadie, Zia, and Luna, having met up at Platform 9 3/4, knew the demigods were there. "It looks like I won't be allowed to sit with the rest of you anymore," Zia sighed upon seeing the newest table in the Great Hall. "I'll see you."

"Wait, Zia," Carter grabbed her arm and dropped his voice. "I'm no more Chiron's student then you are, but I'm sitting with them. Come on."

The five ignored the looks and whispers from across the hall.

"What's Loony doing?" muttered Ron no so quietly. That combined with how close he sat to Chiron's students meant trouble.

A buff girl stood, fists clenched, "what did you say about Luna?"

"Clarisse, calm down. It's nothing," Luna tried, but it was worthless trying to discourage her.

Before any normal Hogwarts student realized what was happening, Ron had a broken nose. "OW!" he cried. "What was that for?"

"Maybe that'll teach you not to mess with us," Clarisse growled.

"Clarisse," a booming voice echoed through the hall. "What did I tell all of you before we arrived?" a seething centaur trotted up, followed closely behind my Professor Dumbledore.

"Don't make trouble- but he was pushing Luna around!" Clarisse quickly said as if she expected to be interrupted.

"Honestly, I don't care," Chiron glanced nervously around the full hall. "Don't do anything at will set us apart any more. We'll discuss this later."

"As many of you have noticed," Albus Dumbledore began his speech half an hour later, after all had settled down, "that the rest of the students of Chiron at Camp Half Blood are here. Please make them welcome. Now, eat up!"

But making them feel welcome wasn't an issue. Chiron's students- including those who were also from Hogwarts or Egypt- stated to themselves the entire night. Harry doubted that they paid any attention to Dumbledore's short speech- obviously angled toward them- about Filch's reminders. Then Dumbledore dismissed them, and Harry realized something.

One of the Hogwarts students with the newcomers was Lavender Brown,

"… But we can't just keep this from them forever!" Percy cried. "Then I would've flown for no reason!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Try the world might end."

"But… How will they react?" Lavender hesitated. "I don't need my life changing all over again."

"Besides," Zia agreed, "Umbridge would kill you all for being demigods."

"It's getting late," sighed Thalia, glancing at her watch.

"It's nine thirty! We have 'til ten at the latest!" protested Nico.

"But then I wouldn't have time to listen to a Skillet CD before bed!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am such a panhead. Check out Skillet's music- it's great. Sorry about the wait. I've wanted to wait until I have the next chapter written, but I have major writer's block, so I wrote the next couple after it. In other words, it might be awhile, but then a fast update after it. <strong>

**Merry (late) Christmas, and Happy (early) New Year,**

**Sailor Girl3**


	10. Oh, Draco

It was normal for Draco Malfoy to lurk around the grounds of Hogwarts. Ever since the rise of the Dark Lord, it had become almost second nature for him to ditch Crabbe and Goyle in the Slytherin Common Room every night and wander. Malfoy wasn't looking for anything in particular, but just looked anyway.

"Chiron's going to be ticked, you know," one of those nights, the young Slytherin heard someone coming up behind him. "You can't hide a van forever," it was one of the exchange students… Kate or something like that.

"I know that much," an ignorant voice wafted from beside her. "But, if we can hold out just a little longer…" Malfoy thought for a moment, weighing his options. Hide and listen in, run, or let them catch him. Opting for the first of three, he hid himself behind a burgundy drapery at one of the castle's large windows.

"The gods won't be happy," the girl was saying again.

"But what else would they expect for two sons of Hermes?" a third voice, just as ignorant as the second, retorted. Malfoy's eyes widened in realization. Hermes was the Greek God of something… being a son of Hermes would make that person half god… a demigod! The idiot had all but confessed. Malfoy grinned evilly down at his Inquisitorial Squad badge. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry, but I've had writer's block on a part of this chapter that I wanted to write but couldn't, so gave up on it, and, with ski practice twice a week, and play and choir practice at least once a week, I'm spread just a little thin. <strong>

**Is it just me, or has this gone by really fast? Next chapter is already Harry's dream about the DoM- but, then again, there is quite a bit of a time jump.**

**Even then, though, I only have to write four chapters. Wow.**


	11. Chapter 11

"CHIRON!" a shrill voice cried, followed closely by the click of stiletto heels on marble floors. "How dare you?"

"How dare I…?" he asked, turning from his route outdoors, to train with his students in the woods.

"I always had a felling," Dolores Umbridge sneered. "You being one, after all."

"What in the name of the gods do you mean?"

"Ha! So you admit that there are multiple gods!"

"And if I do…?"

"I know what you are," she turned up her nose. "You and your students," Umbridge now had the attention of everyone in the Entrance Hall. "Filthy half breed."

"Why you little-"Clarisse could no longer be heard over the outraged cries of the other demigods and the confused exchanges by the students of Hogwarts.

"That is a very serious accusation, Professor," Chiron did his best to keep calm- his students knew better than to think that he was succeeding, even if Umbridge and the rest of Hogwarts did.

"But it's true," she insisted. "I have a witness who heard it from one of your own!"

"And who would that be?" Umbridge smirked at his request, and signaled one of her Inquisitorial Squad forward.

"Did someone tell Mr. Malfoy the secret of our being?"

Murmuring escaped the group of half bloods.

"If he one of us say it, Chiron," Crista spoke up, "then he was eavesdropping on us."

"Deloris," Dumbledore interrupted, getting between the two educators. "Do you care to tell those of us who have no idea of what you are speaking?"

"The Greek gods exist- and they claim to be descended from them," she hissed.

"Chiron, do you-"

"It makes sense," Hermione hissed. "Chiron was the ancient trainer of Greek heroes- children of the gods!"

"I do not deny it," Chiron smiled. "We knew we'd have to tell you all eventually. If you all would just hear us out," he clipped to the front of the Great Hall, his students the first to follow, then Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad, and the rest of the students and faculty.

* * *

><p>"My mother, the goddess Athena," Annabeth began several minutes later, after all had settled into the hall, "discovered, in her research of the Egyptian gods' movements over the past few centuries, a trend in the release of the gods from their imprisonment by the House of Life's First Nome, their Ministry of Magic. Beginning with the release of Bast in 2004 and a web search done by a woman in Los Angeles, United States, she was able to conclude that recent events have transpired because of an ancient prophesy:<p>

_Three shall perceive,_

_As three have risen,_

_Having been vanquished once before,_

_Their fates, in the hands of well-wishers,_

_Either raised or gone forever_

_With or without the world._

"Her suspicions were confirmed when several of us demigods were taken to the First Nome, by means that we don't know, and when several English demigods reported that they felt a disturbing change in the air."

"The woman in Los Angeles was my mother, a magician of the House of Life, who was a Diviner, meaning that she saw the future. She saw... horrible things. Things she didn't want my sister and I going through," Carter said. "So she and my dad tried to stop it, beginning by releasing Bast from her prison, which, in itself, took her from this world. She saw what was to become, and died trying to stop it."

"Another demigod, now deceased, had a mother who tried to take on being an Oracle. She could not take it, and is now insane, but we believe that she saw what is to become," Lavender picked up where Carter left off. "And we believe Professor Trelawney had the vision that represents the Wizarding World…."

Harry figured that they were still talking. But he was in another world. One full of excruciating pain.

He was in the Ministry, he knew that much. All around him towered shelves stuffed far beyond their capacity with glass orbs. Harry felt as if he was flying; the speed with which he was traveling, in combination with the maze of corridors, made it impossible for him to be running. He could tell that each orb was numbered, but was only able to make out a single numeral: ninety seven. Suddenly, he was swooping into a clearing in the wood of shelves, and came face to face with his godfather.

"You'll have to kill me," Sirius sneered, but Harry knew it wasn't aimed to him, but to a unknown figure circling the man. It was as if Harry Potter wasn't anywhere near the scene.

"You will retrieve it, or I will do more than that, Black," the cool voice of Tom Riddle echoed around. "You know that none will hear your screams. All ministry employees have left for the night… and I have all the time in the world!"

"Harry?" someone called, all but reviving him. Harry turned his head to see Hermione sitting beside him, shaking his shoulder. "You alright?"

"He's got Sirius."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A double update today, because I feel bad.**


	12. Chapter 12

"_Harry?" someone called, all but reviving him. Harry turned his head to see Hermione sitting beside him, shaking his shoulder. "You alright?"_

"_He's got Sirius."_

"What?" Hermione hissed, dragging him aside from the verbal brawl Umbridge had picked up with the demigods.

"In the Ministry," he insisted. "We have to go save him!"

"Harry, I know you want to, but…" Hermione paused, glancing around. Their absence was beginning to be noticed. "We'll continue this conversation later."

"… and so we hope that the Wizarding Community will help us," someone, probably Annabeth, but Harry wasn't paying enough attention to any thought but Sirius in Voldemort's clutches.

"Either way the bulk of the community goes," Dumbledore stood, "You will have some of us with you."

"Thank you, Albus," Chiron said. "We appreciate it. However, I have the feeling that if we do not alert the Ministries of Magic all over the world, beginning with the British, they may hear it from a different source," he looked to Umbridge, who was bent low over a parchment, a quill scribbling down what many thought were notes, "who would write of us in a bad light. Deloris, your letter, if you will."

"I have every right to alert the Minister of this," she said.

"Clarisse, Beckendorf," Chiron sighed, "please escort Professor Umbridge up to her office and make sure that she stays there."

"You have no right!" Umbridge went kicking and screaming, Clarisse and Beckendorf each struggling with one of her arms. Harry, in the tiny part of his existence not worrying about Sirius- the same one that was telling him Voldemort might just have been playing his affections and planted that in his brain- wondered how she got to be that strong. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Eventually, her screams faded to a dull roar in the backdrop of the discussion. In the confusion that followed, with each demigod stating their godly parent.

Mia, having seen the desperation in Harry's eyes, promptly suggested that Thalia and Percy should duel, just to show everyone how they fought, but knew that all eyes would be on the two cousins. Hermione nodded her thanks, then, tugging Harry along with her, hurried up a floor to the nearest empty classroom. She sat him down, the clanging of Percy's sword and Thalia's spear heard even a floor above, and looked at him imploringly. Harry didn't need to be told twice. He explained every detail of his vision.

Just as Harry concluded, Luna burst into the room, followed closely by Ron, Ginny, Neville, Zia, Crista, Mia, and Feyda. "What'd we miss?" Ginny looked between the two.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luna sat down. "Harry has had a supernatural experience and confided in Hermione. Let me guess, it has to do with You-Know-Who?"

"How did you- you know what, I don't want to know," Hermione shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. "Harry thinks He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. It's totally preposterous!"

"Maybe not," Ron sided with Harry. "I wouldn't put it past He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Oh, come on, Ron! Just say his name. Say it with me now," Crista then slowly said Voldemort's name.

"Ugh!" Ron cried. "Must you lot always do that?"

"What if it's true?" pointed out Mia. "I mean, I doubt it is, but what if they do end up finding a body in the Department of Mysteries tomorrow morning?"

"They aren't going to," Harry said quietly, "because we're going in."

"Harry, we've been over this-"

"Hermione, if it makes him feel better… maybe we should go," Feyda said unsurely.

"Oh, so now you side with him?" she challenged, then spun on Mia. "And you! What are you doing here?"

"I knew that you'd need time," the green eyed daughter of Poseidon shrugged. "I provided it. It's only fair that I know what's going on."

"And what makes you think that there's any 'we' in this?" Harry stood. "Only I am going."

There was an outcry of anguish, quietly silenced, but all the same, they stood and listened for a teacher to come in and ask them why they were up here and not in the Great Hall. When nothing was heard, they began again.

"As if there'd be any way in Tartarus that you'd get us to stay behind," Crista hissed fiercely. "You aren't the only ones who know how to fight."

Harry looked at her dubiously. "You honestly want to come?"

"Hades, yeah!"

"Fine, then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I could've sworn that I already posted this, but when I went to put up chapter 13 and it said that it was chapter 12, I realized that I missed one!**


	13. The Battle of the Ministry Part 1

Mia couldn't remember where they went wrong.

They had made it to the Department of Mysteries all right, using what Zia had called a portal. Suddenly, through a whirlwind of sand, the six of them stood in a huge, dimly lit room, full of bookshelves. The only source of light was the orbs, so Hermione had cast, "Lumos".

_Our first mistake, _Mia thought, disarming yet another Death Eater. A dozen or so of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's nastiest had pounced the moment the spell left Hermione's lips. "Pertificus Totalis!"

"Get to the door!" Harry shouted above the chaos, and the nine of us scattered. Hermione and Mia ended up running between the same two shelving units.

"I don't think we've really met before," Mia said, planting a Greek Fire pod on one of the shelves. "Move!" she shoved Hermione onto the next row over a few feet later, mer3e moments before the wick of the bomb caught fire and it blew, crushing hundreds of glass orbs. "I'm Mia."

"Hermione- Stuptify!" the other girl cried, pointing her wand at one of the Death Eaters who managed to survive the flames. The two ran in silence for awhile, listening purely to the smashing of orbs, the shouts of cast spells, a few cast by the two themselves, and the cries of others, hopefully Death Eaters and not their friends. They suddenly came upon a set of shelving built directly into the stone wall. Hermione, not expecting it, ran into it with a "humph!", but quickly pushed herself off and continued on, now trailing behind Mia. The daughter of Poseidon was thankful for her fast reflexes and training at Camp in that moment, among dozens of that night.

* * *

><p>"Pertificus Totalus!" Neville over his shoulder. He didn't know where the others went. He thought they came in from the side he ran out on. "Dang it," he muttered, realizing his mistake. He was a klutz, alone, and, to top it off, evil minions of the man who ordered his parents' tortures were after him.<p>

Neville forged ahead, knowing that he was too far away to go back to the others, and that there would, eventually, have to be an exit. Rounding a corner of the maze of glass, he slammed headfirst- into a wall.

"Well, well, well," a voice crackled from behind him. "I finally get to finish the job I started all those years ago!"

* * *

><p>During the split, Ron and Ginny both dove for the same isle. "Hey, Gin," panted Ron after several seconds of sprinting and spell casting. "How're you holding up?"<p>

"I should be asking you the same thing," she said, glancing over at him. Her eyes widened. Without breaking stride, Ginny shouted, "Immobulus," pointing her wand over her brother's head – directly into a now immobile Death Eater's chest.

"Thanks," Ron cast another spell. "Hey, if we don't make it outta this, just know that I love you, okay?"

She briefly smiled., "Love you too, Ron. If I don't make it, tell Mum and Dad and everyone that I love them, too?"

"You'll at least make it, Gin."

"Guys! Over here!" Feyda suddenly came into their view. He held a door open, holding off a few Death Eaters with Harry. Hermione, Mia, and Zia had already disappeared through into the next room.

Time seemed to slow. Ginny and Ron both gasped. She screamed. "Crista!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A nice little brother/sister moment for Ron and Ginny. Next chapter should be up next weekend. Review, please!**


	14. The Battle of the Ministry Part 2

**Chapter 14**

Neville recognized the woman he was up against. Her long, knotted, curly black hair was half piled on the top of her hair, black eyes piercing his soul- it was Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman who all but killed his parents.

"W-W-What do you want?" Neville cursed his stupidity. He knew what she wanted- him, dead.

"Do I honestly need to answer that?" Bellatrix cooed. "Oh, poor little boy! His parents, driven insane."

"By you!" Neville shouted, summoning the rest of his energy. "E-Expeliamis!"

Bellatrix simply cast a shield charm, cackling. "You honestly," She took a step closer with every word, "think that you can take me down so easily?"

Neville spat in her face. Disgusted, Bellatrix recoiled, giving Neville just enough time to place a body binding curse on her.

"That one's for my parents," he said, glaring down at her, then sprinted toward his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I had to include that Neville bit. It was supposed to be him kicking some serious butt, but I think I failed. Miserablly. Whatever, I suck at writing fight scenes. But I think you guys have figured that out by now. I am trying!)**

* * *

><p>Zia had never seen anything like it. A red jet of light propelled itself from an enemy wand, and, upon making contact with her friend's back, began to tear it to shreads. Crista began to scream, as did Hermione and Ginny. Ron dragged Ginny along behind him, then shoved her inside while he helped Harry to carry the girl through the heavy wooden doorway. Feyda held the Death Eaters off, propping the door open with his foot. Neville assisted him when he sprinted up, absolutely plowing through Death Eaters. Zia, Mia, and Luna exchanged a glance, then immediately set about administering to Crista's back, which was still tearing itself apart.<p>

Neville and Feyda slamed the door shut, and Feyda put on several intercate locking hyroglyphics. Feyda was the first ot really look around- they needed to get out of there, and fast, if they wanted Crista to live through the night.

They were back in the lift hallway. "Come on!" Feyda shoved Ginny and Hermione toward a lift. He then knelt by the girl who he once thought of as a sister as she bled. "Can she be moved?" Feyda asked Zia, Mia, and Luna, who had already fashioned a makeshift streatcher.

"Your jacket, Feyda," Luna stuck out her hand, glancing from Crista's back to the door. When she had the article in her hands, she tied it on, and the four gently rolled a still screaming Crista onto it, facedown. It muffled her screams just a little bit.

"It'll all be okay, C," he told her, then helped Harry to pick her up. "Mia, get into a lift and Iris Message Chiron- get help." She nodded, pulling a Drachma from her pocket and tugging Hermione and Ginny behind her. The ten croweded into one lift, with Crista on the ground and Luna and Zia crowded around her, and up they went. The demigods immediately began to check their pockets for ambrosia. Between the four of them, they had ten measley squares of the godly food.

"Goddess, accept our offering: Chiron, at Hogwarts." When the image finally cleared, Mia looked the eyes of the frantic, ancient trainer.

"Mia? Where are you? I assume everyone else is with you- Albus! I've got Mia on an IM!" The young in comparison headmaster came into view.

"Who's screaming?"

"Crista- Chiron, Professor, we're in the Department of Mysteries- headed up to the-the-"

"Entrance hall area, Professor!" Harry called. "The one with the fountain statue!" Dumbledore disappeared.

"We're on our way- Crista's injured, you said?" Chiron said.

"Yeah. We have some ambrosia, but it won't be enough- she's losing blood fast."

With a loud clank, the lift came to an abrupt stop. "Gotta go, Chrion- We'll see you soon," said Mia, ending the message before he could say another word. The door opened painfully slowly, revealing a poorly lit hall, mile after mile long. The only lighting came from a emerald floo powder fire far down on the other end of the hall.

"Come on," Zia said hesitantly, leading the way. Harry and Feyda took hold of Crista's makeshift streatcher and proceeded to carry her out.

Neville could tell that something was wrong.

Luna sensed that a presense was watching them.

Hermione could've sworn that she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, a woosh of a black cloak behind a marble pillar, but convinced herself that her mind was blowing an awful situation into one that was far worse.

None of them put the clues together.

They should've been all that surpised when a set of long, tapered hands began to applaud.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I wanted to cut it here and make this sixteen chapters instead of fifteen, but I didn't.)**

* * *

><p>Everyone but Crista, Zia, and Harry whirled around. Crista and Harry were in far too much pain- the moment the clapping began, he nearly collapsed, scar burning. Zia cursed herself in every language she knew.<p>

She should've known he'd be here. "Neville, help Feyda with Crista. Get her and the others out." She then looked to Harry. "We're fighting him."

"Oh, what a wise and noble decision, Miss Rashid," said Voldemort. "Get rid of the weaklings- those I don't want dead at the moment." He cast a nonverbal spell. Zia shoved Harry behind her and summoned a shield.

"When I give you the signal," she muttered over her shoulder, "follow them."

The spell disbanded, and she sent another volley of spells. "What?" Harry hissed.

The Dark Lord cast another spell that Zia shielded. She grunted, "Get. Help." She hesitated for a single moment, drawing the smallest amount of energy from her spell to formulate a plan. The spell propelled her back into Harry, then them both a few feet.

"Go!" She began a flury of spellcasting and dodging. Harry ran to the fire and disappeared through it.

There went one of Zia's biggest worries. She knew that she wouldn't win- that she couldn't. It would be impossible. But she had to buy the others some time. Zia felt as though they'd dueled for hours. She was flung back yet again, black spots dancing through her line of vision. Voldemort loomed over her, smirking. Then the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why do I feel like I end a lot of chapters like that? Oh well. Unfortunately, the next chapter will be the last. Yes, there will be a sequel, but I have no idea where I'm going to take it, so don't expect it anytime soon. Summer vacation, at the earliest. Maybe next week for the last chapter, though. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

When Zia awoke, it was getting dark. It was silent in the Hospital Wing, with the exception of a light snoring from near the stiff bed she had been placed in. Carter, his head thrown back and slightly to the side, slept in a chair beside her. A textbook, transfiguration by the look of it, had slowly begun to slip from his lap and to the floor. Zia leaned forward to catch it, but it slid away, landing on the floor with a loud_ thump_. Carter jerked awake.

"What?" He seemed dazed for a moment, then remembered why he was sleeping in a hard chair rather than his nice, warm bed upstairs in the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"How're you feeling- wait. Don't answer that," he said, then muttered, flustered. "Of course she isn't feeling great, Carter, you idiot!"

Zia smiled. It was the same Carter her shabti had sent her messages about. "I actually feel okay, under the circumstances. How's Crista?"

"Dumbledore captured Voldemort after you passed out," Carter stated.

"But that isn't what I asked."

"Zia…" Carter avoided her hard gave.

"No." He grimaced. "Oh my gods." Zia leaned back, eyes closed and hands over her mouth. Throwing her head back, she hit it against the metal bedposts. "She's…" Zia couldn't bring herself to say it. Dead.

She and Crista had never really been all that close. They had more of one of those we-knew-of-each-other-and-now-have-met-through-our-mutual-friends kind of relationship. Yet it was still a blow, a shock.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"What's the date," she asked, blinking back a few rebel tears.

"The tenth," said Carter, looking as if he wanted to reach out and hug her, yet didn't know how she would react.

"I've been out for a week?"

"I'm not all that surprised." Hesitantly, Carter brushed a few strands of hair from Zia's face. "According to Dumbledore, it wasn't hard to subdue Voldemort when he got there. You had weakened him a lot."

"Carter? Is she awake yet?" a soft voice called from the doorway on the far side of the room.

"She and I have been trading off on keeping an eye on you," Carter said, then called through the sea of white curtains. "She's awake, Luna."

"Thank God," the petite blonde all but ran over, then threw her arms gently around Zia's shoulders.

"I'm fine," Zia insisted without prompting.

"Sure you are," Luna replied. "You're just being stubborn."

"No, I'm not. I. Am. Fine!"

"Relax, Zia," said Carter. "I'm going to get Madam Ponfrey. Try not to antagonize each other too much, okay?"

"Me, antagonize her?" Luna grinned. "More like the other way around."

"Hey!"

Shaking his head, Carter disappeared from Zia's cell.

"So, what've I missed?" Zia prompted.

"Oh, I don't know… just enough for you to get held back a year."

"Oh well." Zia shrugged. "I was behind to begin with."

"Ah. Well, Dumbledore told the teachers to excuse you from the finals that you didn't take before you went out cold. Something about memory issues or brain stress being bad for your recovery. "

"Good. I don't have the time to take anything, do I?"

Luna nodded. "We go home tomorrow."

"Anything else I should know about?"

Luna looked away, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "It's scary how you know something's up," she confessed.

"Carter told me about Crista."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has openly joined with Apophis and Kronos," Luna said. "The Mininstry has contacted the First Nome, and Egyptian and Greek gods. The Egyptians and some magicians have all said that they'll help, but we haven't heard anything from the Greeks. Most of the demigods are convinced that they'll say yes, but…"

"You can never predict what the gods are going to do," Zia finished. "I get it."

"Chiron doesn't want to anger the gods by bringing you, Carter, or Sadie to Camp just yet, so Carter said that you can come stay at the 21st Nome. I think Feyda and Mel are going with you, too."

"Wonderful," said Zia. "I wish Madame Ponfrey would hurry up. I want to go home."

"You can't."

"The thing is, I am. I'm going back to the First Nome before the 21st."

"Why?"

"I need to visit an old friend."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the scene was strikingly similar. Zia and Luna sat together, talking, yet they were rattling away from the Hogwarts Infirmary. In one of the dozens of plush compartments on the Hogwarts Express, the two were joined by Feyda, Mia, Ginny, and Neville. As their conversation became more and more dull, Zia's mind began to wander. Three worlds that had been separated for a reason hundreds of years before were about to be mashed together again. She knew there were a number of motives, but failed to recall what they were. Zia wondered for a moment longer, then realized with a start that she was about to find out the hard way. And she was rooted in the middle of it.<p>

* * *

><p>She had been told that it was too risky, and Zia knew that they were right.<p>

The thing was… she needed to have a bit of closure in her life before moving onto focusing on the war effort. Carter, Luna, Sadie, and Mel were speaking in hushed tones a few feet behind her, probably plotting how they were going to get out now that they'd proven to her that she couldn't get anywhere close enough to really pay her last respects. Any magician who flooded the First Nome after the plea for help from the British Ministry of Magic, terrified, would be able to see through a cloaking spell or Harry's invisibility cloak- if he even agreed to lend it to her. Zia hadn't asked. Instead, long, dark cloaks shielded the five of them from the sun's rays and intruding eyes, and an alley served the purpose of a window into the world she lived in not a year before.

The world who now thought that she'd gone rogue.

Standing a few feet away from the mausoleum where the man who had been her mentor lay, Zia knew that it was the best she was going to get. No flowers, no looking down at the placard that read

_Isklander_

_June 15, 50 B.C.- December 27, 2009 A.D._

_Chief Lector, Mentor._

_Until we win this war and show the First Nome that Apophis really is a threat, I'll go_, she thought. _When we do, I'll be back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought I finished this, but I wasn't sure. The chapter 15 I had on my computer wasn't finished, and there was originally not chapter 16, so I wrote this, but wanted to avoid putting in the scene at Isklander's grave because I thought that I did that in a different fic and didn't want to repeat it… oh well! **


End file.
